Kericuhan KIMCHI
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Kirana malu karena kerusuhan para ELF Indonesia. Fail at summary. Ga-je, OOC, abal, ngenes ? . Don't like, don't read.


Kirana : Huuffft~ Jadi rada bad mood, aih. Gara-gara berita itu.. =w=

Qiao : Soal Donghae favoritmu itu? Lupakan saja.

Agi : Aku lebih suka Leeteuk... *rolls eyes*

-WWWW-

Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, SUJU belongs to SM Entertainment..

Genre : Fantasy. Parody, dll...

Charas : Kirana Putri Dewi Ayu (Indonesia), Im Yong Soo (Korea), dan member SUJU~!

Dedicated for : (at)roshichuugo , (at)cacafinsa , and The ELF-ers~! And for my friends, (at)vikysparkyu , (at)foysca , (at)rezmalialeonita !

-WWWW-

Seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang duduk termangu di depan layar komputer. Jangan tanya dia sedang apa. Personifikasi negara Indonesia ini sudah pasti OL di komputer tersayangnya itu.

PLOP!

Kirana—namanya—segera membuka chat dari temannya di FB.

**Belgium 'Belgi' Bella : Hey, katanya hari ini boyband-nya Soo bakal ke rumahmu ya?**

**Indonesia 'Kirana' Merdeka : Iya. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu kapan mereka sampai...**

**Belgium 'Belgi' Bella : Oh... Tapi aku sudah baca-baca loh! Katanya ELF di negaramu berbuat anarkis pada Donghae!**

Kirana terkejut melihat berita itu. Lagi-lagi rakyatnya berulah. Dia cepat-cepat membalas chat dari Bella.

**Indonesia 'Kirana' Merdeka : Masa'? Lihat dimana?**

**Belgium 'Belgi' Bella : Di Twitter kan ribut itu. Katanya Donghae tercakar juga lho!**

Kirana akhirnya pamit pada Bella dan menutup FB-nya. Dia buru-buru membuka Twitter dan terbelalak kaget.

Banyak sekali Tweet yang menyangkut soal kejadian itu.

Kirana mendapat sebuah Tweet mention. Dia membukanya.

**ImSooKorea : Kiranesia ELF-mu anarkis...**

Kirana panik. Dia membalas Tweet itu sesegera mungkin.

**Kiranesia : ImSooKorea M-masa? Eh, ntar aku jemput ke hotelmu ya!**

Kirana menghela napas panjang. Dia segera menutup Twitter, dan mematikan komputernya. Segera dia menyambar jaket dan pergi menuju bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

Dia menepuk mukanya. Bagaimana bisa rakyatnya berbuat se-anarkis ini? Bagaimana kalau Soo dan boyband-nya merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya...

... BATAL KONSER SS4?

Membayangkannya saja Kirana tidak berani. Dia menerobos kerumunan itu dan bertubrukkan dengan seseorang.

"Oh, Kirana, da ze~!"

Familiar! Kirana mendongak dan melihat raut kesal di wajah Soo. Dia buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf ya, Soo. Atas sambutan yang tidak mengenakkan ini..." sesal Kirana. Soo menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku sih tidak keberatan. Ini sudah biasa untuk fans, da ze. Masalahnya, perasaan Leeteuk dan yang lain bagaimana?" kata Soo.

"Oy, Soo-hyung!" panggil seseorang.

"Eunhyuk-hyung?" tanya Kirana. Pemuda yang ternyata Eunhyuk itu tersenyum ramah sebelum mengangguk.

"Pasti Anda Kirana ya? Saya Eunhyuk. Soo-hyung, kita dapat kabar kalau Donghae-hyung tercakar ELF..." adu Eunhyuk.

Kirana memucat. "Begitukah? Gawat, da ze! Keadaan yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Soo.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kesal karena perilaku ELF..." jawab Eunhyuk.

Soo yang merasa tidak enak pada Kirana pun meminta maaf. "Joesonghabnida, Kirana. Maaf sekali!" seru Soo.

Kirana hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kurasa kalian harus segera ke hotel..." kata Kirana.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke hotel diantar Kirana, meski para ELF masih berteriak histeris.

~ SUPER GIRL ~ BONAMANA ~ NO OTHER ~ SORRY SORRY ~ SUPER JUNIOR ~

"Gamsa-hamnida, Kirana. Kau sudah mengantarkan kami ke hotel, da ze!" kata Soo sambil tersenyum.

Kirana balas tersenyum. Dia menoleh pada personel SUJU yang nampak kelelahan.

"Bisa kubantu, Leeteuk-hyung?" tawar Kirana. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Gamsa-hamnida. Tapi kami masih bisa berjalan ke kamar kami..." kata Leeteuk sambil terseyum lelah.

Kirana kembali tertunduk. Dia malu. Malu sekali.

Lebih baik dia menciptakan lebih banyak band alay lagi daripada dipermalukan oleh rakyatnya sendiri seperti ini.

"Kirana?" panggil Soo kahwatir. Kirana masih tertunduk. Soo mengambil inisiatif untuk menghiburnya.

"Shindong-hyung, tolong bawa barang kalian ke kamar masing-masing. Aku akan menghibur Kirana sebentar, da ze..." perintah Soo halus.

Shindong mengangguk setelah tersenyum sebelumnya. Dia mengajak Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Yesung, dan yang lain ke kamar mereka.

"Joesonghabnida, sekali lagi maaf, Kirana..." kata Soo. Kirana mulai menangis. Dia benar-benar malu.

Bagaimana kalau SUJU jadi bad mood dan batal konser? Dia benar-benar akan dipermalukan di hadapan dunia, terutama di hadapan Soo.

Telepon Soo berbunyi. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon. Donghae.

"Donghae-hyung? Ada apa? Eh... Kau tidak tercakar? Itu hoax? Oh, baiklah. Iya, Leeteuk-hyung dan yang lain sudah sampai di hotel. Hng? Tidak, tidak... Kau duluan saja... Sampai jumpa di Istora Senayan!" kata Soo.

"Lihat, Kirana? Berita itu bohong! Hanya hoax. Donghae-hyung tidak tercakar. Sekarang lebih baik kau persiapkan diri untuk festival KIMCHI nanti malam..." bujuk Soo.

Kirana akhirnya merasa tenang. "Gamsa-hamnida, Soo. Kita bertemu nanti malam ya! Sampai jumpa!" seru Kirana. Dia tampak sedikit ceria seperti biasa.

Telepon Soo kembali berdering. Siwon.

"Siwon-hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Soo.

"_Katanya Donghae-hyung kena cakar di sana? Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

Soo tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, itu hanya hoax. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa datang. Para ELF menyambut kami dengan baik—meskipun sedikit rusuh dan menyebalkan. Tapi itu bukti cinta mereka."

"_Aku jadi iri pada kalian... Baiklah, kuharap kalian sukses ya!"_

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Sampai nanti!" pamit Soo.

'Malam ini akan jadi malam yang besar...' batin Soo. Dia memandang ke arah langit.

Semoga saja konser SS4 berjalan lancar seperti yang mereka semua harapkan.

~OWARI~

Kirana : *tepar* Ga percaya habis bikin fic beginian.

Qiao : Aku ga ikutan. Cuman liatin doang.

Agi : Kenapa Kirana ga dipanggil pake 'sufiks' apapun? Karena kami ga tau. #plak

Kirana : Kita bukan ELF, tapi kita lumayan suka sama SUJU!

Qiao : *rolls eyes* Review, yang terpenting. Maaf jika kalian tidak suka.

PLEASE REVIEW... for this epic-failed fic. =w=

OMAKE

Soo terlihat heran ketika memasuki kamar personel SUJU.

"Kenapa kalian senyum-senyum sendiri? Bukankah tadi kalian merasa bad mood?" tanya Soo heran.

"Pffftt... Itu 'kan hanya untuk mengerjai dan memberi surprise pada Kirana~!" seru Yesung.

Soo hanya nyengir lebar menghadapi kejahilan personel SUJU itu.

Di seberang sana, Kirana sibuk bersin-bersin.

"Ada yang ngomongin. Pasti Malon iri deh, ada SUJU di sini..." kata Kirana setengah kesal.

BENERAN END!

Last word : Well, meski kami bukan ELF, tapi boleh dong bikin fic soal KIMCHI ini? Kita kebanyakan dapet info-nya dari Twitter... =w=


End file.
